Don't Make a Sound As I Take Your Breath
by Lunatic Silver
Summary: It does not take Niklaus long to seek comfort from his sister in more, unconventional, ways. Klaus/Rebekah. Rated for sexuality and incest.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ nor its characters. They belong to L.J. Smith, Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, The CW Network, and whoever else.

**Note/Warning:** Incest, detailed foreplay. Set not long after the curse was put on Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Make a Sound As I Take Your Breath Away<strong>

It doesn't take Nik long before he seeks comfort from Rebekah in more vigorous, hands own methods than promises and innocent embraces. By the time she is undaggered in a warehouse in Chicago, she cannot remember if it was days, weeks, months, or years. She believes it is months after Mother is gone with Nik slips into her cabin on the ship taking them to Europe, taking them to a land they know their family is from but that they have never seen.

He is quiet, and had Rebekah been asleep, he would not have woken her, not even with the heightened hearing that so often drove her mad. But she is not asleep, and she does hear him when he slowly lays on the bed.

They used to do this back home. Curl up tightly into each other, Elijah sometimes keeping watch over them, and pretend they were one. They were children though, and Father put an end to it after Nik started looking at her differently, and Rebekah started enjoying it too much.

(And then that little Petrova girl came between them, ensnaring Nik and Elijah with her dark eyes and her dark hair and her golden skin, stealing the glances from Nik that should have been Rebekah's all along.)

So at first, Rebekah does not mind. She smiles even, because she has been worrying that Nik is lost to her, cold and distant and easy to snap. So she rolls over to face him and curl into him tightly like they used to.

But Nik stops her, pushing her into her back and rolling on top. His weight is strange and foreign - all Rebekah can think of is the first time she saw sex, the moment when she was eleven and found her father and her mother on the bank of the creek where Mother would wash their clothes - and he fits too perfectly for her to be frightened, as she knows she should be.

There's a coldness in his eyes, but he smiles softly down at her before placing his lips to hers. He has had sex before - Father never chased girls away from Nik the way he chased boys away from her - and he has had it often.

Rebekah's breath hitches in her thought, and her hands instinctively move to Nik's shoulders, clutching. She moans a little into his mouth, his perfect mouth exploring hers as if he alredy knew it by heart - and she is worried that she will not match up.

(That thought infuriates her, because she is better than that Petrova girl ever was, and Rebekah knows she should feel guilty for thinking something so selfish towards her brothers' dead lover, but she can't. Because they were hers _first_.)

Nik begins to remove her nightgown, pressing a finger to her slightly parted lips while she stares up at him in a daze. "Not a peep, Sister," he teasingly warns her with a wink, and for a moment he is her brother again.

All is well again.

And then her gown is down past her breasts, and his eyes are _hungry_ in a way she's never seen. His hands move to her exposed flesh, kneading, fingers stroking - and she moans, she can't help it. There is a sharp sting when he pinches a nipple in response, and Rebekah bites her lip to muffle the yelp. She looks up, hurt, like a child, and he chuckles.

"I shall make it better, but we can't have people prying, can we?" Nik reprimands as his mouth moves down to suckle the nipple he pinched, soothing the fading sting with his tongue.

It is all Rebekah can do not to cry out. Her hands have explored, and she has been curious, but she has never felt anything like that. Weight on her body, mouth and hands over her, tongue teasing at all the right places. She knows in the back of her mind this is wrong - this is exactly why Father tried to keep them seperate. But she does not care because Father destroyed them, and they are a broken family of monsters.

When they tear out throats for nourishment, why should this be so wrong?

Nik chuckles against her flesh and traces kisses over to her other nipple. His fingers move to her breast, gingerly pinching the wet nipple and keeping it warm as cool air hits the dampened skin. He does not make her sting this time, but merely keeps the sweetly throbbing pleasure from dulling. He quickly brings the neglected nipple to the same state, and his hips are slightly grinding against the apex of her thighs where the throbbing is at its worst.

For a moment, Rebekah wonders how often Niklaus has done this. Did he do this with only Charlotte, or were there others? Might he even have done so with Elijah? Rebekah remembers all the ghastly rumors; Nik and Elijah and Charlotte were notorious, and it drove Father mad. Before she had never believed them, she couldn't believe them - they were blood, they were family, Elijah and Nik merely shared Charlotte, not each other.

Now she wonders. As Nik pushes her gown further down her body and follows after in a trail of kisses over her stomach, Rebekah cannot help but wonder if she is the first sibling to know the delightful feel of his mouth. She tells herself she is - that if he and Elijah had done this, he would be with Elijah now, instead of her. She tells herself this, and her skin burns hotter, because she finally has all of her brother's attention again.

(In the back of her mind she wonders if Elijah will come to her for the same, if she can replace Charlotte for the both of them - and then part of her even thinks, she might not mind if they all share each other.)

"Not a peep, Rebekah," Nik whispers (dragging her out from fantasies she still has the decency to be mildly mortified at) before his mouth kisses her between her legs, where she's hot and wet and _aching_. He kisses her there, lisp and teeth and tongue - and Rebekah has to turn her head into the pillow to muffle her scream.

Nothing has ever felt as agonizingly pleasurable as the feel of Nik's mouth at her sex. Her hips jerk, at first moving back, away from the stimulation - but then she's writhing up towards his mouth, towards his tongue stroking over her, teasing that little nub that her fingers have played with. She's brought herself to completion, but even those moments have never been as sensaul or intense as this.

Vaguely, she is aware that Nik is chuckling - and later she will be angry.

Niklaus' hands slide over her thighs, spreading them farther apart, opening her up wide to his mouth. Her body moves easily for him, and his tongue continues to tease her. His eyes are on her, she can feel the heat of his gaze, but she never dares to move her face away from the pillow any more than necessary to breathe.

Every time his tongue graze that little bud of nerves, she cries out. Tremors of heat spread through her, and her skin is hit; he licks her faster, and she feels as if her insides are on fire. She's tightening up, her body tensing, flames lapping at her skin from the inside out. Her fingers curl, clutching at the bedsheets while Nik moves a finger to where his mouth is and begins to slide a finger in.

Rebekah has never felt anything more strange, uncomfortable, or perfect in her life. Her body resist at first, but his tongue moves faster, and she gives in. Body relaxes for him, and he slides the finger in easily, she's so slick. She feels invaded, violated, and yet she feels almost whole, almost complete. There's a throbbing burn where his finger is, and she knows she wants more - it will hurt, but she needs _more_.

All the times she's touched herself, she's never dared to go so far. Her fingers always pull back before they slip in, despite how wet and wound up she can work herself to be, she always stops - too afraid to find out how it feels Worried it would hurt, worried it would feel too good, worried it wouldn't feel like much at all.

Now her brother is slowly pushing his finger in and out of her body - warming her up for more, she knows - and his tongue is lapping at her in fast, short strokes, and she's teetering on the edge of the highest cliff she's ever reached. All she wants is to fall, she whimpers it against the pillow, 'Please, let me fall,' and her body is rigid, trembling as her pleasure builds.

That's when he adds a second finger, the larger intrusion burning, throbbing, stretching, his tongue licking faster - and it's the pain that gives her the push she needs. She comes hard, screaming into the pillow, body soaked in sweat and burning hot.

Her brother never stops thrusting his fingers into her, though his tongue moves slower and slower, gently coaxing her through it. His fingers keep the pace, spreading a little, stretching her wider as she shakes, body collapsing.

Rebekah finally moves her face away from the pillow, flushed red, body still on fire despite the natural coolness their new condition has put them in. She opens her eyes, tries to focus her vision, but Nik is up there suddenly, his mouth now at her mouth, and she tastes herself all over him.

The fingers slowly pull out, and he lazily traces them over her stomach, leaving sticky trails on her skin. Her brother is staring at her with that hungry look in his eyes, and the veins around them are darkening, fangs are coming out - and Rebekah realizes that her face mirrors his, it has since her orgasm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asks her cheekily.

Rebekah can only nod, breathless. It takes too much effort to speak, and she is still slowly regaining her senses and her strength. She lifts her head instead of saying anything, kissing her brother - the first time _she_ has kissed a ma - and her hands shakily reach up to clasp Nik to her.

He settles down between her spread thighs, and his clothes are rough against her sensitive flesh. His weight does not feel so strange now, and more welcome. There's a noticable bulge under his pants, one he grinds against her, making her shudder as the dying waves briefly rise up again. He does this again, and chuckles when she lets out a pitiful whimper.

"Niklaus, please," she begs. She isn't quite sure what she's asking him. For him to stop, for him to give her more - she doesn't know.

But Nik merely presses a wet finger to her mouth and grins. "Not a peep, remember? Not a peep."


End file.
